The Hero King
by DerpMarshallDerp
Summary: Love is a delicate thing. One day it's here, the next there's no sign of it. Sometimes you fall in love with something you can't have. Do you overcome the pain? Or do you succumb to it?
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue)**

Marth is a king. I am a... Well, I'm a peasant to put it plainly. Still, it doesn't stop the thump in my heart every time I see him. He's the definition of perfect, he's so refined and kind, but also deadly and dedicated when he needs to be. I've been Marth's best friend since I was nine, I met Marth in the market one fateful day and we just sorta... Clicked. I didn't know Marth was even a prince until I was thirteen and had to go to the royal family's correlation. The truth came out and Marth made me promise not to treat him any differently, and I didn't. Not until about a year ago... I realized that not only was Marth my closest friend, but I had fallen madly in love with him. My feelings for him are kept a secret, for everybody's sake. You see, a prince cannot marry a peasant, it's simply against the law. So even if he felt the same, it would only cause issues for everyone. So I keep my mouth shut, I suck it up every day and try to pretend I'm perfectly fine with being friends. I know one day he'll finally get married and I'll probably be tossed aside, but honestly.. I wouldn't mind as long as Marth was happy.

 **(Chapter I)**

"Hey, Amelie!" A voice made me jerk and almost drop the fruit I was holding.

"O-oh... Marth you scared me half to death! You shouldn't just yell people's names like that.." I scolded, holding my chest to try and calm down.

"Sorry." He smiled cheerfully, bowing his head, "I just saw you over here and figured I'd come say hi. I haven't seen you all week."

"Y-yeah, sorry. I have to work to feed myself, you know?" I say with a frown, trying to ignore the way my heart pounded when I was near him.

"Oh... Yeah, I suppose I should realize that we aren't children anymore.. You have duties you must fulfill just like everyone else." He said, his smile fading, "I thought maybe we could hang out by our tree tonight, you know? Like we used to do?" His eyes were pleading, there was no possibility of me saying no, and he knew it.

"Alright, yeah. Let me go home and change first okay?"

"Oh, of course! Let me give you a ride there." He said with a polite smile.

Once Marth got me to my house, I hopped off the horse and turned to look at him.

"I'll wait for you." He said, with a bright smile.

I hurried inside my little shack of a home, putting my fruit basket down on the table and rushing to my closet. I pulled out a white dress, it was really simple but still my favorite dress. It was flowey and looked really goddess-like when I braided my long hair, which I did of course. I laced daisy's in with the braid, to give the look a bit more flair. I left and walked up to Marth, who had gotten off the horse to pet it.

"You ready?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes.." I said, a little disappointed that he hadn't noticed the effort I put into looking good for him.

I climbed on the horse with him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. At least, that's the excuse I used. We rode for about an hour, we stopped at our special place that nobody else knew about. Here it wasn't a peasant and a prince, it was just Marth and Amelie. No worries, no other people, just us. I got off the horse and walked to our tree, it was a huge weeping willow that was just behind the edge of a beautiful outlook from a cliff. From here you could see all of Altea, looking like a tiny picture below. I sat at the edge, letting my feet dangle like I always used to when I was a kid.

"Amelie.." Marth's voice startled me, when I looked at him his face was dark and serious.

"What is it, Marth?"

"Amelie, Altea's about to be at war.."

My heart sank.

If Altea goes to war... That means Marth also goes to war..

I felt my heart leap into my throat.

"O-oh.." Was the only response I could manage.

Marth sat beside me and looked down upon Altea, he looked so beautiful and serine..

"Amelie... I want you to know that you're my closest friend, and if I do not make it through this war.. I feel like.. I'd regret not telling you.. That... That I-..." He closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"Y-yeah, Marth?"

"I'm grateful to have you.. I don't know what I would have done without you at times.. I want you to come live in the castle, with me.. So you don't have to worry about working anymore.." He said, still looking away.

"O-oh.. I'd be honored to live in the castle with you." I say, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

 _'Of course that's what he was going to say, I'm stupid for getting my hopes up for something else..'_

Marth looked at me and smiled, it was a shattered smile though. I could tell something was bothering him..

"Marth.. Promise me you'll come back safely, okay? I need you here.." I say, looking into his eyes.

"I promise I shall return safely, for you, Amelie." He replied, he wrapped me in a tight hug, that same fake smile plastered to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

After the hug we sat there for hours and talked, just like when we were younger. We watched the sunset and Marth got up, wiping the dirt from his clothes.

"I suppose we should head back.."

I could tell from his voice he didn't really want to, he probably had a lot going on with this war about to happen. I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Just like always, Marth forced a smile.

"Marth-..."

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He cut me off, taking my hand and pulling me to the horse. I guess he didn't want to hear what I was going to say..

"You'll need to pack your things tomorrow, so you can come live in the castle." He said as he climbed on the horse. I got on behind him and hugged onto him tightly, resting my head on his back. _'He's never acted this way before, he always tells me everything..'_

The ride home was quiet, I almost fell asleep multiple times, keeping myself awake only to keep from falling off the horse. When we made it home Marth hopped off and helped me down, walking me to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked, his eyes seemed so lost, sad..

"Of course.." I replied, keeping things short so that I wouldn't bother him.

He nodded and turned around but stood there for a moment.

"Marth..?"

"Amelie.. I apologize for how I've been acting, I know it's bothering you. I promise I'm alright though, I'm just drained."

"It alright, you've been under a lot of stress. You should just go get so rest." I forced a smile, I didn't want him worried about me on top of everything else.

"Y-yeah.. I'll see you tomorrow, thank you.. For everything..." He replied, climbing onto the horses back. Before I could say anything else, he left.

I sighed and walked in, flopping down on my bed. I fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like minutes before I was being awoken by banging on my door. I got up groggily and opened it, surprised by who was standing outside.

"S-Sheeda?"

"Amelie, come on, you need to get to the castle. Marth wants to see you before we head off to war."

' _We?'_ I thought, as I started gathering my things. ' _Surely Sheeda isn't going to war too..'_

Sheeda and I had a very complicated relationship, we were both really close friends, but we were both also madly in love with Marth. Sheeda, being a princess, actually had a chance with Marth, and while it would pain me to see my best girl-friend and the guy I was in love with get married... I wouldn't be as hurt if it were her instead of some random stranger..

I finally gathered all of my things and walked out with Sheeda, Marth was outside waiting for us.

"Good morning, Amelie." He greeted, he had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good morning, Marth." I replied, I couldn't help but smile as well.

He helped me onto the back of his horse and we started toward the castle. Everything was hectic, there were people running around everywhere. Even at the castle people were running around busily, preparing for the departure to the war ahead.

Once inside the gates, Marth hopped down and walked me inside. Three maids greeted us, all of them stared at me.

"I'll be right back." Marth said, "Please makes yourselves acquainted." Marth and Sheeda both walked off, leaving me with the maids.

"H-hi.. I'm Amelie.." I said, timidly.

"Good day, I'm Donna. These are my sisters, Hena and Maroline." Donna said, bowing to me.

"I assume you and King Marth are very close?"

"Yes, we've been friends for a very long time."

"Ooh, he is a very kind person. He has a heart bigger than the sky." She said, smiling gently.

"I agree, I've never met a kinder person." I said, looking down.

The other two maids were quietly staring at me, I shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well, if you'd like, I can show you to your room now."

"That'd be nice.."

Donna smiled and led me upstairs, down a long corridor. Finally she turned to one of the doors and took me inside, stopping in the middle of the room with a smile.

"This is your room, I'll get your things for you and give you some time to get settled."

"Thank you."

After a while, I finally got settled in. All of my things were put away neatly. I sat down on the bed for a moment to rest when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Marth opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, that lovely smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I just... Are you sure you want me here? I-I don't really fit in.."

I felt Marth's hand on my face, his thumb gently running across my cheek.

"You're my dearest friend, Amelie. Of course I want you here.. It'll take some getting used to, but I know you'll feel welcome in time. I want your face to be the first one I see when I return home from this war." He pressed his lips against my forehead, causing my heart to race and my cheeks to heat up.

"O-of course.. If that would make you happy, Marth.." I stammered.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, smiling. "Nothing would make me happier.."

A knock on the door made us both jump.

"Yes?" Marth answered.

Sheeda opened the door, "Marth it's time to depart."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute.." He said.

Sheeda closed the door and Marth turned back toward me.

"Amelie I... I have to go.." He said, looking down.

"I know.." I replied, putting my hand on his cheek to comfort him. I felt tears beginning to sting my eyes.

I felt his hand over mine, and looked up to see him staring into my eyes.

"Please do not cry, I promised I'd return, and I always keep my word."

"I-I'll miss you..." I said, the tears now rolling down my cheeks.

I felt his lips press gently against mine, my heart ached as I returned the kiss. He pulled away after a moment and looked at me.

"I promise to return, and then we will finally be together... Always.." He whispered, then he got up and walked to the door, "Good bye for now, Amelie.."

"G-good bye.." I choked.


	4. Chapter 4

**April 17, xxxx**

 **Tayls: Wars end**

"I am terribly sorry for your losses in this war, King Marth." King Mostyn said, gravely taking the Hero-King's hand.

"Please do marry my daughter in return for your great help to my country, she shall offer great help to yours." The King bowed to him.

Marth was silent.

"Marth..." Caeda's voice cut through his thoughts, "You know you'll need our help with reparations for the war."

"You cannot buy my love, Caeda." Marth's voice came out in a cold whisper.

"Your people will starve, many will be lost simply because you refuse to marry me." Caeda replied relentlessly.

"Very well.." Marth choked out.

"Hmm?"

"I will marry you."


	5. Chapter 5

"King Marth returns today!" excited voices came from the castle's hallway.

"E-excuse me, did you say something about Marth..?' I peeked out from behind my bedroom door.

"Yes!" Henna replied excitedly, "The war is finally over, our king is returning today!"

My heart pounded in my chest, "Oh thank the heavens, so he's okay? He's alive?" I asked as tears of joy slid down my face.

Henna stopped and gave me a sly smile, "Girls, we need to get her dolled up for his arrival. Don't you think?"

The other two maids, Donna and Maroline walked over, both smiling as well, "Why yes, Henna, I think she needs to look her best for the King."

"W-why?" I questioned.

"We all see the way you get excited when any news about him arises, the way your face lights up when you talk about him oh, and how you've cried many a night because you miss him. It's pretty obvious how you feel about him." Donna replied, still smiling but more warmly now.

I looked at the ground, my face heating up.

"Now, let's make sure he sees how beautiful you really are.~"


	6. Chapter 6

Marth's return consisted of people frantically running around and welcoming him, and they even had a parade in his honor. His people had missed him dearly. _I_ had missed him dearly.

The maids had put me in a frilly blue dress, in honor of the royal family. The dress came with white gloves the ran past my elbows, curled hair, and a load of make up. I didn't feel like myself in this.

Finally the time came for Marth to get up in front of his country and speak. It became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I am proud to be here today, in Altea." His voice rang out, it was smooth like a bell, "the war was a long and grueling one, but we have finally persevered."

Cheering rumbled through our homeland. It was so loud that it made my chest reverberate.

"I am also proud to announce the new queen of Altea!"

More cheering.

Wait, what..?

"While I was away I wed to the beautiful princess of Taly's. Many of you know her already, I'll only hope you accept her into your hearts as I have!"

I watched in horror as Caeda walked up to Marth and kissed him squarely on the lips. The kiss lasted for a good minute, Marth's arms wrapped tightly around her hips. I felt a choking burn in my throat. I held my breath as tears stung hotly in my eyes.

" _I have to get out of here._ " I thought, rushing madly through the mass of people.

Before I knew it I had ended up at Marth and I's tree. I fell to my knees and let the sobs run through my body. It was strange, I knew this day would come, but I wasn't yet prepared for it. Seeing the love of my life with someone else made my chest feel hollow and numb. Now I was vomiting as well.

After a few hours I finally stopped crying, I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes.

" _How unfair._ " I thought, it was so quiet that the thought seemed to echo in my head.

That's when I heard the thumping of a horse running, and before I could react a voice cut through the silence.

"I thought you said you'd be the first one to welcome me back. What are you doing here, Amelie?"

I stayed silent for a minute before responding, mulling over what I was going to say.

"Welcome back, King Marth, and congratulations." I said with false enthusiasm.

Marth sat down beside me.

"You know I don't love her." He said bluntly.

I didn't respond.

"Amelie, I'm truly sorry. I led you to believe this could be something other than it was, and for a moment I believed it myself bu-.."

"Just stop." I cut him off, "You have no idea how I feel, Marth."

"I suppose not, it's not like I ever loved you right?" He said annoyedly.

More silence.

"Marth I-..." I was cut off by the sound of more horseshoes.

"Marth."

It was Caeda.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, "With _her_?"

I flinched.

" _He told her about our spot_?" I thought, feeling sick to my stomach again.

Marth stood up, "she's my best friend Caeda, I haven't seen her in two years."

"If she wanted to see you she would've been at the _ceremony_." She hissed.

I felt tears sting my eyes again.

"Caeda just-.."

"No, she's right." I intervened, standing up and bowing, "my deepest apologies milady."

"A-Amelie.." Marth murmured, standing up to look at me.

"Humph, Marth you're needed in the castle." Caeda said, completely ignoring me and moving between us.

My heart lurched as she draped onto Marth and led him away without so much as a goodbye to me.

Just like that my love left me along with my best friend, Caeda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marth's POV**

I felt my face heat up with anger as Caeda dragged me away from the one person I wanted to see most.

"I don't want you near her." Caeda snapped.

"You can't control me." I said calmly.

"Oh? You can get accused of adultery, Marth. That's a crime punishable with death." Caeda narrowed her eyes at me, "She isn't worth it. She's just a peasant girl, Marth. I love you just as much as she does, you know?"

I realized Caeda was crying.

"I-..."

"It's never enough though, no matter how much I love you and try to make you happy you always prefer her.." She choked out.

"Caeda.. I never meant... I mean, I didn't know you felt that way.."

I felt so ashamed, Caeda wasn't trying to be mean, she was trying to help me.

"But," I said, "It's not your choice to decide who I love. It's not in your power to decide what's best for me either."

Caeda sighed, "You're right, but I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you don't end up killing yourself and all of your people."

I stayed silent, there was no response to be made at this point.

We walked through the darkness for a few hours, we had left the horses back near the tree. I hoped by the time we got back Amelie was gone, I didn't think I could handle seeing her that broken again.

"You're thinking about her." Caeda's tone sent chills up my spine.

"When am I not?"

"Mm." She responded.

Suddenly she turned around and grabbed my shirt, pulling me into a harsh kiss. I wanted to jerk away, but I didn't. Instead I found myself kissing her back, she was warm and tasted like strawberries. She clouded my thoughts, I couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair and nip at her lips slightly. She gasped and pulled away, her face was a lovely shade of pink. My thoughts went back to my first kiss with Amelie, I felt a hollowness rise inside my chest.

"Sorry." I said, breaking the silence.

"N-no, I liked it. It just took me off guard is all." She looked up at me now, "C-can we try again?" She got closer to me, putting her hands on my chest. She stared into my eyes longingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marth's POV**

As I looked down at Caeda I tried to find a way to reject her offer without outright saying no, I couldn't shake this hollow feeling in my chest. Looking at her, all I could think about was Amelie, her tear streaked face, the pain in her eyes. I wanted to vomit. I must've hesitated too long because Caeda pulled away and turned her back toward me with a sigh.

"Let's get back to the palace." She said numbly.

I just nodded and walked with her back to the horses.

Amelie had left, I was conflicted by this. I was glad I didn't have to see her in pain, but also hurt by that same fact. I didn't get to see her. I let out a small sigh and climbed on my horses back. I needed some rest; I decided that tomorrow, no matter what anyone said, I would see Amelie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amelie's POV**

Upon returning home last night, I ended up crying myself to sleep. Waking up this morning it felt as if I had been trampled by a herd of angry cattle. My eyes were sealed shut by sandman's dust, my head ached, and my throat was so dry I couldn't swallow. All of this of course came with the reality of everything that happened last night hitting me like a ton of bricks. I groaned as I lifted myself up to a sitting position. I didn't even feel like crying anymore. All I wanted was water, or something to relieve the desert in my mouth. I walked over to my fruit basket and pulled out an orange, my favorite fruit, and I peeled it.

As I peeled the orange I heard a knock at my door. I ignored it and continued my mission of peeling the delicious fruit.

"Amelie, it's me. I know you're in there, open up."

My heart stopped.

I rushed to the door and opened it, hoping that my ears were playing a trick on me. As soon as I opened the door, Marth walked in and shut it behind him, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"M-Marth, what're you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He replied, I could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"C-Caeda will kill me if she-.."

My words were cut off by his lips crashing against mine. I felt my face heat up in the realization of him kissing me. Tears rolled down my face and I tangled my fingers in his shirt and kissed him back. After a moment he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"I'm sorry." He said, there was a strange look in his eyes. They were filled with remorse, but also longing. That's when I realized what he meant.

He wasn't sorry for kissing me.

"Marth, you know I could never be upset with you.."

He pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I want you to know," he started, his words barely a whisper and his lips still dancing against my head, "No matter what I say or do, you will always be the one I truly love."

"And that alone, is enough reason for me to live." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

****Marths POV****

I marveled in Amelie's scent, touch, and smell. She was everything I ever wanted, and as I stood there in her little shack of a house, holding her close to me, I realized just how difficult it would be to leave once again. I couldn't keep hurting her just to make myself happy, but at the same time, if I left forever I'd be giving up on her. Something that I found impossible to do, even since the very first time we met I knew she would be in my life forever. I just didn't realize to what extent I wanted her in my life... Until now.

"Amelie." I whispered, pulling back to look at her face.

She was crying, her eyes were puffy and red. Tears stained her cheeks, I gently brushed them away with my thumb. I let out a deep sigh and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I need you, I understand that now." I said, I tried to be reassuring but I knew my tone must've been the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this." I added, somberly.

"Marth, what you just said-..." She paused, when it seemed like she would never finished her sentence she finally opened her pretty pink lips to speak again, her words filled my heart to the brim.

"I've wanted to hear you say that since I met you." She choked out, "I've wanted nothing but you my whole life.."

She then buried her face in my chest, I could feel her back shudder as she sobbed.

I could barely hear her muffled words as she spoke once again.

"But you know as well as I do, it's too late for us now.. There's no us, there can't be." She pulled away from me, turning her back towards me. I couldn't see her expression, but I could feel the ice-bitten words strike me right in the chest.

"I'm sorry Marth, but for your own well-being, and mine, I must ask you leave now."

I stood there in complete shock. Finally her words hit me, and I realized I had been holding my breath since they left her mouth. I couldn't find the words to say, I just stood there dumbly. Not once in my life had I ever though Amelie would be the one to say we couldn't be together.

Finally I regained my composure and nodded, I bowed to her and took a few steps back.

"M-my apologies, I didn't mean to impose milady." I cleared my throat, then slowly turned to walk out.

I straightened my back, took a deep breath, and left, forcing my tears back...

A King should never cry.


	11. Chapter 11

****Amelie's POV****

It's been a month since Marth last visited me. I hate that even though I made the decision for us not to be together in secret, I spent most, if not all, of my days thinking about him.

I want to be with him, but not like that. If I were going to be with Marth, or anyone, it would have to be an open relationship. Though I would gladly die to be with Marth, I refuse to let him do the same for me.

Marth's a king, people care about him, depend on him, if he died to be with me it would affect more than just he and I. I couldn't bare to think of all the chaos his death would ensue, especially now that Altea had only just won the war.

So I let him go.

He didn't come back.

That's how it should be right? He said he loved me, but I feel as if maybe he was just lost with the thought of loving his childhood friend. Then again, I'm not him.

All I knew was every time he addressed Altea, I was there, and he was undeniably in love with Caeda. He also acted no different from before, it's as if nothing ever happened. I never existed.

That's for the best...

...right?

So why does it feel like my heart no longer beats inside of me? Why does it feel like every time I hear of the "Royal Wedding" date I need to vomit? Why do I feel cold and lost and empty inside?

He left and took every bit of me with him.

I had nothing more to live for, except the tiny hope that I could possibly be friends with him again. Caeda crushed that hope, however. She didn't want us anywhere near each other.

So in the end, I'm alone. I have nothing.

Except an invitation to the Royal Wedding.

That's right, as if Marth walking away wasn't painful enough, he added to the stab in my heart with a slap to the face. He invited me to his wedding.

Though Caeda and Marth had already wed back at Caeda's home country, they decided to have a wedding here as well. That way Alteans would have a little happiness and partying after the war.

So the real question was, am I going to go?

Had it been a normal invitation, no, but staring down at the signature hand written by the Hero-King himself, I knew I'd ultimately end up at Altea's royal castle, along with all the other formally invited people, in two days.


	12. Chapter 12

****Amelie's POV****

The day had finally come.

Today was the day of the Royal Wedding.

Today was also the official end of my and Marth's relationship completely. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair.

I stared deep into my own eyes, where I could see the pain that I tried so desperately to hide. I practiced smiling, I thought about how happy Marth's life would be now that I had finally removed myself from it. I forced the smile, and it turned out to be somewhat genuine.

I wanted Marth to see that I was going to be okay, that I was strong and perfectly capable on my own.

I slipped on the dress that the maids had lent me for the occasion, it was a pale pink and dazzling, it shimmered as the light reflected off of sequins sowed into the fabric. It went well with my dark hair and fair complexion.

I powdered my face and lined my lips, I let my hair fall from its pinned up position into curls, and I slid my gloves up my arms. I let out a shaky sigh and jumped at a knock from my door.

 ****time skip****

After the ceremony, all of us who were formally invited by the King and Queen went to the castle for a party of sorts. It seemed more like a meet and greet for the families and close friends to the king and queen.

I had only just turned to walk out when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Amelie!"

"King Marth," I turned to him and smiled brightly, "Queen Caeda, good evening!"

I bowed deeply, keeping that smile plastered to my face.

"Congratulations!" I said as warmly as I could.

"Thank you, dearest friend." Marth said, his smile was so genuine.

I felt strange, my heart was racing but had stopped all at the same time.

"Yes, thank you. You have been a very dear friend to Marth, and we are both very grateful." Caeda said, there was no hint of hostility in her voice, only warm and kind appreciation.

"King Marth."

A deep voice jarred us all out of our feigned conversation.

"Oh, hello Ike! It's been such a long time!" Marth smiled and shook the hand of the beastly man beside him.

This guy was huge, he looked like he could crush me with just a snap of his fingers. He had blue, spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

He scared me, to the point of fidgeting.

"Indeed, is has been," he rumbled, "Caeda." He nodded a greeting to the princess.

"Hello, Ike is it? Pleasure to meet you!" She said with a bright smile.

He then turned to me.

"And this is?" He inquired, his eyes pierced straight through me.

"O-oh I'm-.."

"This is Amelie." Marth cut in.

"Hmm."

Ike seemed to be sizing me up, I felt so uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"I'm surprised that he married this one and not you." He said bluntly.

"Whoa does this guy have no filter?!"

I thought, my eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm Marth's cousin, he used to talk about you all the time when he came to visit me and my dad." He turned his gaze to Marth, "He used to talk about how much he couldn't wait to get back so he could see you."

"Yes, yes. That's quite enough, Ike." Marth said tensely.

Ike merely blinked at him.

"I'm only speaking the truth, you-..."

"You and Marth must be very close then, huh?" I asked, cutting him off to spare us the fight that was about to ensue.

I could see the anger rising in Marth's eyes, one more word and he would've been at this man's throat.

"We used to be." He said, turning his attention back to me, "after my father died I became a mercenary and we stopped seeing much of each other."

Ike paused, "Still, if Marth ever needed my help with anything I'd be the first to jump in and help."

"Ah, that's very kind of you." I said, bowing my head slightly.

Ike shrugged, "He's family, I'd do anything for my family."

Marth nodded, "The same goes with me, if you are ever in need of my help, Ike, do not hesitate to ask."

Ike said nothing and crossed his arms, turning his attention back to me.

"If you do not have an escort for the party already, I could handle that for you."

I simply shook my head yes, who in the right mind would refuse this man?

Ike held out his hand and I took it, my hand looked so small and fragile in his. I was surprised at how gently his hand closed around mine. He led me away from the King and Queen of Altea and eventually outside away from everyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

****Amelies POV****

Ike led me outside to a vanity, it was dark and the moon was out. A million different stars glistened, and a gentle cooled my burning cheeks.

"You looked like you wanted to be anywhere but in there." Ike said, turning to face me.

I gently pulled my hand from his and bowed slightly.

"You're right, I did. Thank you very much, sir."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Ike."

I nodded and looked down at my feet.

When I looked back up, he was staring at me intently.

"I-is something wrong?"

"I don't understand it." He said, shaking his head slightly, "There must be something amazing about you for Marth to love you as much as he did, but you look like a normal girl to me."

"You're right, there isn't anything special about me." I replied, looking back at the ground.

"No, there's something. A prince doesn't just fall in love with a peasant girl for no reason."

I shrugged and didn't reply.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" He asked, walking up to me.

I looked up at him with a smile, but before I could respond another voice answered for me.

"That won't be necessary, Ike. She's more than capable of walking herself home." Marth's voice was icy, and he stiffly walked up beside me.

"Oh? As a prince I thought you'd be glad I'd walk this lady home. A girl shouldn't be out roaming the streets after dark by herself, she could get hurt." Ike's eyebrows were knit together, an obvious challenge towards Marth.

Marth seemed stumped, his shoulders dropped slightly and his expression was blank.

"Listen, all I'm saying is, there's no reason for her to walk home on her own when she has someone offering to take her there safely."

Marth straightened himself up and smiled warmly.

"You're perfectly right, Ike. I thank you for your generosity, I just didn't want you wasting your time on her. She's not too important or anything."

I felt tears start to burn the rims of my eyes.

 _"How could he say something so cruel?"_

"She's a close friend to you, and a very sweet girl. I thought you'd be less insensitive about her well being." Ike looked over at me.

He must've notice me about to cry because his tone and eyes softened.

"Let's get you home."

I nodded and followed behind Ike, as I walked past Marth I found something familiar in his eyes.

Though he was still smiling politely, his eyes looked just like mine.

Dead.

 ****time skip****

Ike and I walked quite a ways before I stopped him and admitted that I didn't really want to go home.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to leave you then?" He questioned.

"No, I enjoy your company.. I'd like to take you somewhere, if you don't mind coming." I smiled slightly, but kept my attention on the ground.

"Of course I don't mind."

Even though Ike seemed big and tough, he had been nothing but nice to me all night.

I took him to _my_ special place.

 _My_ tree.

I sat down with my feet dangling from the over-hang. Ike stood beside me quietly for a moment, then sat down. He was close enough that our shoulders were touching.

We sat in silence.

Somewhere along the line I started crying. I'm not sure when it started but I knew I couldn't stop. Marth's words swam through my head, they made me feel numb, broken, unwanted even.

Ike wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest, leaning back against the tree. I laid there with him and sobbed profusely while he stroked my hair.

He said nothing, only hummed slightly and held me.

I fell asleep to the soothing vibration in his chest, and the droll sound of his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

****Marth's POV****

 _"He won't try anything with her."_

I kept telling myself this as I stood there, enraged by Ike's actions.

 _"He wouldn't do that to me, he knows how I feel about her."_

Though I kept telling myself this, I couldn't help but wonder why he had offered to take her home in the first place. I would trust Ike with my life, I told him everything. Even my feelings for Amelie.

Perhaps he thought those feelings were gone, maybe he thought he could make her happy.

 _"Maybe he fell in love with her, the same way I did."_

My body shook as this thought passed through my head.

"Marth, are you alright?"

I jumped at Caeda's sudden intrusion on my thoughts.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." I said, sighing in annoyance.

Caeda was the last person I wanted to speak with right now.

"Oh, alright. Well you should come back inside and visit with your guests. Ike left with Amelie already."

"Yes, I know that." I felt my jaw clenching.

"They seemed to hit it off pretty well, huh?" She walked up and looped her arms around one of mine.

"I suppose." I was desperately trying to keep my composure at this point.

"That's good for her, you know?"

I looked to see that Caeda's face was filled with remorse.

"She deserves someone to make her happy, I think Ike would be very good to her."

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled away from Caeda and strutted through the crowd of people.

I ran outside to my horse and climbed on it, galloping full speed to Amelie's house.

Upon arriving, much to my displeasure, Amelie wasn't there.

"No, she wouldn't have.."

I knew there was only one other place she could be.

I climbed back on my horse and rode as quickly as possible to our tree, what I found sent me into a fit of rage.


	15. Chapter 15

****Ike's POV****

I heard the faint thump of hooves, and I immediately knew who was about to show up. When the thumping got closer, and eventually stopped, I gently removed Amelie from my chest and lay her against the tree. I took extra care not to wake the poor sleeping girl, she'd been through enough for one night.

"How could you?!" Marth hissed, I roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the tree.

"How could I? Really, Marth? Do you know that this girl cried herself to sleep over you?" I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. The king hesitated before finally speaking.

"You know how I feel about her." His tone came out cold as ice.

"You hurt her." I pointed out, "If you loved her as much as you say you do you would have never upset her in such a way."

Silence.

"Marth, go home. Let her rest, Gods only know she deserves it." I let out a sigh and turned away from the king.

"Are you going to take her from me?" His voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I had no intention of doing that, but now I do think it's best if she comes back with me. She doesn't deserve to live here and see you with Caeda, and be treated like dirt every day."

I felt his fingers wrap tightly into my cape as the king fell to his knees.

Sobs wracked down his frame, as he buried his face into my back. Marth never lost his composure, at least not since I met him. I had seen him stare death in the face without so much as flinching. This was unbearable to watch.

Calmly I pulled him from my cape, and kneeled down in front of him. I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly and watched as he buried his face into his hands.

"Marth, think about Amelie. She deserves to be happy. I'll ask her in the morning if she wants to come live with me, it'll be her decision. Remember that you're married to another woman, you can't be with her now."

I removed my hand from his shoulder and waited for him to get back up.

"Alright." He choked out, "Yeah, if that's what she really wants to do then she should do so."

I nodded and watched his face with concern. It had went from twisted agony, to a stone cold gaze. He was swallowing his emotions.

He climbed on his horse and looked down at me.

"If she does decide to go with you, you better make damn sure she stays happy." I met his icy gaze calmly.

"It would be an honor to make her happy."

With that said, Marth rode off.

Quietly I went back to the tree. I couldn't help but smirk a little at Amelie's sleeping frame. She looked so serene, and her face took on a childish appearance.

Gently I took my cape off and pulled her against me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. Her head rested on my chest. I pulled the cape over her like a blanket and rested my chin on her head. She was warm and smelled sweet like flowers, I didn't like the way I felt so comfortable with her like this.

Mostly because I had never been comfortable with a woman before.


	16. Chapter 16

****Amelie's POV****

When I awoke, I was surprised to hear the sound of birds chirping. I was also surprised that my face was buried in the shirt of some man. I immediately sat up in shock, and blushed profusely upon realizing that man I had fallen asleep on was Ike.

He was already awake, his eyes pierced mine and made my heart thud loudly in my chest.

"I-I..." I started, but his hand cut me off.

"It's fine." He said, he didn't look tired at all. I found myself wondering if he had gotten any sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" He shifted slightly so that he was face to face with me. His eyes locked onto mine and I could feel his breath hitting my forehead.

"W-well..." I shifted my weight backward so that I was sitting flat on my rear instead of my knees. This put a reasonable distances between us.

"Honestly, no. I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you, that was incredibly rude of me." He was silent and I immediately felt the need to continue apologizing, "a-and for crying on you. I know that must've been horrible for you-.."

"So you claim to know how I feel?"

"W-what? No, not at all sir-... I mean, Ike.."

He let out a deep sigh.

"I said it was fine, will you not take my word?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree once again. I stared at the side of his face for a moment before responding.

"I'm sorry.."

"You apologize way too much, not everything you do is wrong you know?"

I felt tears burning the rims of my eyes, I nodded and stared at the ground.

Ike looked over at me.

"Hey, don't cry.. Did my words upset you?" His tone had softened up completely.

I shook my head no and wiped the tears that started falling down my cheeks.

Ike sighed and pulled me into a tight hug, I could barely breathe.

"Don't cry alright? And never let me upset you, if I say something wrong please tell me."

I nodded and nuzzled into his chest. I could hear his heart beating, the sound soothed me and eventually I stopped crying.

Ike let go and stood up, picking up his cape and putting it back around his neck. Gently, he held his hand out to me and helped me up. I held onto his arm as we slowly started walking toward my house.

"I have a question, Amelie." Ike stopped suddenly and looked at me. His face was so stern, I immediately became fidgety.

"Would you be completely opposed to come live with me?"

His words stunned me, why would any man want me to live with them? Why would any man want to take care of me? Especially him, Ike knew about my feelings for Marth.

"If this is because you feel sorry for me, you needn't worry. I'll be fine, last night was just a bump.."

"This isn't out of pity, it's a serious offer. I'd like you to live with me." When I met his eyes, there was not a single hint of emotion. Nor was there any on his face.

"M-may I ask why?"

"Because, you intrigue me."

Silence.

 _'It would be nice to get away from here. I have nothing tying me here, Marth is but a memory now and.. Ike seems like a great guy.'_

I must've mulled over it too long because Ike finally scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and turned around.

"If not, that's fine. It's not like I nee-.."

"I'll go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Amelie's POV**

Ike gave me three days to pack up my things.

I only needed one.

I had decided that if I were going to go through the with this, I needed to leave as soon as possible before something caused me to change my mind.

So, headstrong, shoulders lifted, face determined, I left Altea and its Hero-King behind me.

It was a long ride for two people, luckily Ike had managed to get us separate horses so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. We had been riding for almost four hours, stopping every two hours or so for a break.

Ike didn't talk much, every so often I'd build up the courage to ask him a question with his response usually being a grumble, nod, and or chuckle. Eventually I just stopped talking altogether, I felt that I was annoying him and wasting my breath at the same time.

Eventually he stopped his horse and looked back at me. Confused, I rode up to him and stopped.

"About an hour left until we get there. I figured we'd take one more break, you seem pretty tired."

I didn't want to show it, but I was _exhausted._ I simply nodded and got off the horse. Ike put a blanket on the ground and we sat there for a while, I found it was getting harder and harder to hold my eyes open, especially now that the sun had went down.

"You should ride with me for the rest of the way." Ike's voice made me jump.

"I-I don't wanna be a burden, it's only an hour.." I said, feeling my face start to burn.

"You're no burden, if it bothered me too much I wouldn't have asked. Also, You don't have to feel bad about relying on me, that's what I'm here for." Ike chuckled and patted my head.

The gesture made me giggle.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not a dog you know!" I laughed and to my surprise, so did he.

"But, if you're sure it's not an issue then yes, I would be more than pleased to ride with you the rest of the way."

So I did, I got on the back of Ike's horse with him and wrapped my arms tightly around him, resting my head against his broad back so I could sleep.

When I awoke I was in a bed, sunlight pouring through a window. I sat up and stretched, taking a good look around the room.

It appeared to be an empty attic, the floors were of wood surrounded by a light brick wall. There was a single bed, a vanity, and all of my stuff. The room was about double the size of my shack in Altea alone.

Eventually I got up and looked at myself in the vanity mirror, my hair was sticking up all over and my eyes had slight bags under them. I quickly walked over to my satchel of things and pulled out a brush.

I sat down in front of the vanity once again and began to brush my hair. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Ike opened the door and walked a few steps in.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well, Ike."

"Breakfast is ready downstairs, come eat when you're ready. If you need any help settling in, just ask." And with that, the mercenary stalked out.

I couldn't help but smile as I continued to brush my hair. Being away from Altea was nice, waking up to a meal and having the privilege of living with such a kind man was even nicer.

I put the hair brush down and got ready to go downstairs. Today marked a new chapter in my life. One where I didn't have to be miserable anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

****Amelie's POV****

Once I walked downstairs, I saw that Ike was sitting at a small wooden table. He was drinking coffee, black as night.

"Hello.." I said, timidly.

"Mornin'." he grunted, "Sit with me, eat your breakfast." he nodded his head toward the opposite side of the table.

I sat down and looked at the plate in front of me. Eggs, toast, and bacon all sat there waiting to be tasted, accompanied by a cup of milk.

"I figured you wouldn't want coffee." he said, when I looked up his eyes met mine.

"I-I like coffee." I stammered.

"I'll make a note of that."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I ate my food, nervously trying to come up with conversation topics.

"You live alone?" I asked, finally.

"Yes."

More silence.

"I used to live with my sister, but she wed and moved out to live with her husband"

"Oh, that must get rather lonely."

"Hmm." he responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"How long am I allowed to stay here?"

"As long as you want." he replied, meeting my gaze with a stern look. "If you do not wish to go back ever, I would see no fault in that."

"B-but, I can't let you just take care of me!" I jumped up, nearly choking on my milk.

"Why not?"

"We aren't married! You have no obligation to take care of me!"

"So?"

"S-so-.."His gaze stopped me.

 _'He's serious..'_ I thought, _'No way..'_

"I don't mind taking care of you. It'll keep me from living alone forever and you deserve to be happy. So as long as you're happy here, Amelie, please stay with me."

Imet his gaze, my heart racing and face burning hotly _._

"I-I.. I cant thank you enough, Ike. You're really too kind to me. I'll stay with you as long as I am welcome."

 _..._

The days after that were calm. Ike and I spent most of our time together riding horses, completing house work, or just laying together and looking at the stars. Life seemed so perfect, so quiet. That is, until Ike got a knock on his door one sunny day.

"Just a second!" I shouted, rushing to dry my hands of the soap and dish water.

Another knock came, this one much rougher than the first.

"Coming!" I shouted, running to the door.

"Can I help yo-.." my heart stopped.

 _'N-no..'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Amelie's POV**

My eyes widened as I recognized the person that stood behind the door.

"K-king-.."

"Where's Ike?" Marth asked immediately, his face lacked all expression.

I pointed behind the house, "He's out back, chopping wood."

Marth nodded and went in the direction I had given him.

I closed the door and took a few deep breaths.

 _'W-what the hell?'_

I quickly ran through the house to the back window, I watched as Marth stalked right up to Ike.

Ike swung the ax from behind him and slammed it into another piece of wood.

 _Thunk._

I had never watched Ike chop wood before. He stood directly in the sun and lacked a shirt, sweat glistened down his well toned body. I found myself wishing I could feel him.

Marth eventually got Ike's attention, Ike swung the ax over his shoulder and engaged in a conversation with the king.

Though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could tell it was important by the intense expressions both of them wore. Suddenly Ike's eyebrows knit together sternly and he shook his head from side to side. Marth seemed to be trying to persuade him to do something.

Eventually they both stopped talking and turned to look right where I was standing, I immediately fell down to the floor where they couldn't see me. I stayed there until I heard the front door slam shut.

I got up and walked to the dining table to see Ike sit down with a huff, his shirt still missing.

"I-is everything okay?" I asked.

he nodded.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the skin was burning. I admired how his muscles bulged perfectly in his arm.

Realizing my thoughts, my face began to get hot. I started to remove my hand, but to my shock his own hand found mine. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry." he whispered, "Everything will be just fine."

I let out a small sigh and nodded. He looked up and his eyes met mine. I tried to turn away, but he held my attention completely.

Slowly, he stood up. His hand met my burning cheek, and he bent over to gently press his lips against mine. My heart raced, but I didn't pull away. Instead, I found myself begging for more contact.


	20. Chapter 20

****Ike's POV****

The sun was blazing on my bare skin as I slung the ax over my head once more, chopping another piece of wood in half. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and put another block of wood in place.

As I swung the ax over my head once more, I noticed a blur of blue from the corner of my eye.

 _Thunk._

Marth stood in front of me, his lips pressed in a fine line, and his eyebrows knit together in what appeared to be annoyance.

"May I help you?" I asked, not very surprised to see him. I knew he'd show up eventually, him leaving Amelie alone completely was just too good to be true.

"Ike, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go on."

I watched as the king fidgeted, he finally sighed and ran a hand through his fine hair.

"We have a ruffian problem. They're attacking people in the city and all around our country, I cannot declare war again since we have just gotten out of one." His eyes met mine as the king straightened his back.

"I've come to ask for your help, I want you and some of your mercenaries to help run them off."

I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him, "You can't run them off yourself? Griel has been in peace for years, I'd like to avoid ruining that as much as possible."

"We could, but our people are spent, Ike, if we attack we may be staring another long war in the face. I just don't think Altea is ready for that."

Marth sighed, "Ike, please. You know I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't need it."

"And what about Amelie?" I demanded annoyedly.

"She's a grown woman, she can care for herself." his eyes hinted at anger.

"I promised to protect and take care of her, what happens when Griel attacks these ruffians and they move to this area? Do you still think she can care for herself then too?"

Silence.

"She could come live with me for the time being."

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"No." I answered, shaking my head, "No way in hell that's happening."

Marth let out a deep sigh.

"Please, just think about it, Ike."

"I'll keep you in mind."

With that, I walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

****Ike's POV****

 _'Stop.'_ My brain kept screaming at me as I continued to kiss Amelie.

 _'She doesn't want this.'_

But as I tried to pull away, I was surprised to find her eyes staring longingly into mine, and her hands tangled tightly in my hair.

I watched her hesitate and tear her eyes from mine. I knew I should let her go and do as she pleased, but some part of me wouldn't let her. I knew this may be the only chance I have to really convey my feelings.

So I pulled her body tightly against mine and kissed her more passionately. I was surprised when a cute moan escaped from her lips, causing my body to catch fire.

Suddenly, she was crying. Tears rolled down her face as she kissed me back, realizing I had gone too far I stopped and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry.." She said meekly.

My chest throbbed.

"No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"I-Ike.." She choked back a sob.

"You should get some rest.." I turned to walked out, only to be stopped by her hand grasping onto my wrist.

"Please don't leave.." Her eyes were so filled with pain.

I nodded, "Okay, I won't."

I pulled her into a hug and nuzzled my nose against her cheek. Gently, I kissed her tears away.

Eventually she stopped crying and I looked down at her.

"Come on, you should get in bed." Without giving her time to hesitate, I picked her up and carried her up stairs. I gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Wait." She grabbed my wrist again, "S-stay with me... Please.."

I patted her head gently and climbed into the small bed with her. I wrapped an arm around her, letting her sleep on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and watched as her breathing slowed.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing she'd never hear it.


	22. Chapter 22

(*Note: This may be written in third person from this point on. Enjoy! ^^)

Upon waking up, Amelie was surprised to see Ike still in the bed with her. He was sleeping soundly, his breaths coming heavily upon the top of her head. Not wanting to wake him, she gently placed a small kiss on his cheek before laying her head back down on his chest.

She had messed up. Yesterday she had a chance to finally be more than just friends with Ike. So why didn't she? Amelie sighed as she listened to the beating of Ike's heart.

 _Badump_

 _Badump_

She wanted nothing more than to spend her life with this man, and Ike had made it clear that he didn't see her as anything less than a woman. How did Ike really feel though? Was he just acting on instinct, did he even love her at all? Maybe Ike was just sexually frustrated. If that were the case, he wouldn't have stopped, right?

Amelie sighed and felt like crying all over again. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute in her head, and she couldn't stop them. Especially while she was laying this close to Ike.

"Good morning Amelie." Ike's voice made her jolt.

"O-oh, good morning, Ike."

His arm pulled her into a tight hug. Amelie couldn't help but smile, even if she didn't know her feelings for Ike, she had to admit it felt nice to be held by someone.

Boldly, she propped her chin up on Ike's chest and looked at his face. His eyes were still groggy, but stared back down into hers. He was completely without expression.

"How long have you been awake?" His morning voice made her swoon.

"Just a little while."

He chuckled, "That tells me nothing, Amelie."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Long enough to hear you snore." She teased.

"All men snore." He said, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Amelie sat up with him, they sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Ike slowly moved his hand to her cheek to rub his thumb across it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine.."

Silence.

Ike stared into her eyes, then slowly planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

Amelie felt her face heat up, but once again she felt herself smile like an idiot.

"Do you like me, Amelie?" Ike asked, nonchalantly.

"Like you as in..?"

"Would you marry me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Marth sighed as he sat on his throne, listening to some merchant talk about the worsening ruffian situation.

"I have spoken with the leader of Greil's mercenaries." Marth rubbed his aching temples, "He only said he would consider it."

The King silently damned Ike for refusing him in his time of need. He was quickly tiring of Amelie's intrusion upon his life. He could not think, he could not even feel, without it being about her. She clouded every inch of his brain, heart, and soul.

"I plan to meet with him again in a week. Surely he will have a proper response in that time."

The merchant nodded with a quick, "Thank you, milord." before being escorted out of the palace.

Marth let out a deep sigh of frustration. He was suddenly missing the days of being a child, the days when he and Amelie had no cares in the world and could run around freely. Free, without being tied to any responsibility. Now everyone expected something of Marth, as the king they believed it was his job to fix all of their problems. Marth, being the kind and caring king he is, tried to fix as many as possible, and eventually exhausted himself from all the work. The stress was turning Marth into a different person, a more solemn, numb, tired, broken, and aggressive person.

Marth stood up from his throne and removed his cape. He placed it on the back of the ancient chair and started to remove his gloves.

"Long day?" a voice rang through the hall.

"Always." The king responded.

He turned to see his wife, Caeda walking toward him. She smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know," she said, a sly grin creeping across her face, "I know a way to relieve that stress you have."

Marth sighed, not at all moved by her offer. What he really wanted to do was choke this woman for making an infinite number of passes at him for the past week.

"Not interested." He mumbled, focusing on removing his second glove.

"But you're already removing your clothes." she pouted.

"Not for that reason."

"Marth, we've been married for over a year and you won't so much as hold hands with me. I want children you know? I want them soon, I want a line that can continue ruling this kingdom. Do you hate me so much that you cannot even have intercourse with me? Would it make it better if you were blind folded?"

"Caeda, it's not that I hate you-.."

"No, it's just that you're still in love with that skank!"

Marth grabbed Caeda by the hair, jerking her face close to his so that their noses were touching.

"Never call her that again, understand? You can hate me all you want, but leave Amelie out of your little bitch fits. She has done nothing to you and you know it."

Marth released the shocked princess, and watched her cover her mouth, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears. She swiftly left him, sobbing to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Would you marry me?"_

The words had caught Amelie by surprise, she searched Ike's face frantically for some sign that this was a joke; but she found that his face was completely stoic. He was dead serious.

"M-marry you? I-Ike, I'm not sure that's-.."

"Not sure it's what? A good idea?" Ike's eyes bore into her, challenging her very soul.

Quickly Amelie looked down, unable to meet his gaze properly.

Ike let out a long sigh. "Amelie, nothing would change from how it is now. We've been living together for over a year; what are you so afraid of?"

The question shook her.

What _was_ she so afraid of?

Amelie swallowed and tried to force some sort of reasonable response from her throat, but no sound came out.

"Alright, forget I asked."

Her eyes shot up as Ike got up from the bed. She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she watched his back turn to her.

 _Stop.._

Her voice barely audible, she choked out. "W-wait.."

Ike didn't stop.

"I-Ike please.. Wait.."

Finally he turned to look at her.

"All I've done is wait, Amelie, you'll never get ove-.."

"I'll marry you Ike, so p-please.. Just don't leave me.." Amelie doubled over, sobs running through her whole body. She buried her face in her knees and trembled as she felt the loneliness begin to sink in once again.

She felt Ike sit back down in front of her, he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Hey, calm down. I've already told you, I'm not going anywhere." his voice came out calm and gentle.

"You don't have to marry me, alright? I'll wait as long as it takes."

Amelie shifted and put her head in Ike's lap. She couldn't keep the tears from falling, even though she knew everything was fine now.

In the end she really knew exactly what she was afraid of. Marrying Ike would mean letting go of Marth completely, if she made that decision, Marth would never be a part of her life again. It was with this in mind that Amelie finally found the courage to speak her next words.

"Ike, I want to marry you."


	25. Chapter 25

_"I'll marry you."_

Amelie took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, remembering she and Ike's earlier conversation.

 _"Are you sure?" he inquired, "If you aren't there's no need to push yourse-.."_

 _"I'm positive."_

 _"Then I ask one thing of you."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't let this be a way of repaying me, marry me of your own accord, your own desire."_

Ike had walked out about an hour ago, saying he was gonna go train and that if she needed him she knew where he'd be.

Letting out a shaky breath, she ran her hand through her hair.

Could she really marry Ike?

She thought back to everything they had been through, all the time they had spent together this past year. How protective Ike had been, how he supported her and helped her through all of this.

How could she not want to repay him?

Still, the question did stand, did she really love him?

When she had learned of Marth's marriage to Caeda she had thought it completely impossible to get over the King, and yet, day after day with Ike it became easier until she found she no longer even thought of Marth.

He wasn't a replacement for the King, he completely abolished the desire for him.

If that wasn't love, Amelie didn't know what was.

With a smile on her face she sat up and walked from her room, she got an orange from the kitchen and began to peel it.

She turned when she heard the front door open and smiled meekly at Ike when he entered.

"Eat any more of those and you'll become an orange." he chuckled and walked up to her, shutting the door behind him.

Amelie blushed slightly and looked up at the man with a small giggle.

"I guess I'll have to eat myself when that happens."

 _Or you could eat me._

She looked away as the thought skirted through her mind, shaken by the vulgarity of it.

"I'll bet you taste sweeter than these oranges."

Amelie blushed a deep red, and looked up at Ike in shock. His face was stoic as ever, making it impossible to tell if he was joking.

She let out a deep breath as a low chuckle came from the man.

"Your reactions are too adorable." a hint of a smile played on his lips.

"You're evil." she said, shaking her head, "Saying such filthy things."

"You wish me to be your husband, yet you cannot handle a little teasing." Ike's voice had become more stern, his words rattled Amelie.

"Marriage is about love, not sex." she stated blatantly, her eyes meeting Ike's boldly.

"I wouldn't know of either."

Amelie blinked, his words finally soaking in.

"You're a virgin?"

"Mm." he gave a nod.

"A-as am I.." she responded, feeling her face grow hot once more.

"Really? I figured you and Marth would've.." he seemed to falter, obviously unsure about bringing up such a touchy topic.

Amelie shook her head no.

"I'd rather not think of him while speaking of this topic." her words came out more icily than she had intended.

"Fair enough." he responded.

Amelie heard movement, and went stiff at the feeling of Ike's arms at either side of her, pinning her between him and the easel. Her hands shakily tore apart the orange, and her breathing quickened.

"Are you scared?" his gruff voice sounded in her ear, she could feel his hot breath feather against it.

She turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his, faces mere inches from each other.

Ike pressed his forehead against hers gently, closing his bold azure eyes.

Amelie relaxed and leaned into the contact, closing her own eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Ike pulled away marginally.

"Mind sharing?" he asked, his eyes going to the orange in her hands.

"Of course." she said, giving a small chuckle.

She tore a piece of the fruit off and lifted it up to Ike's mouth, getting a mischievous idea, she bit the end of the orange poking out from said mouth.

Ike seemed somewhat surprised as his eyebrows raised, he used the gesture to close the space between their mouths, giving Amelie a gentle kiss before pulling away to chew his half-slice of the orange.

"I think I'll have another." he said with a small grin.


End file.
